


Delicate Things

by bloodandcream



Series: Sexploration in the bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean and Cas fucking in silky nightgowns, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas bent over the sink again to finish rinsing his mouth. Dean reached out, settled his hand lightly on the small of Cas’ back. The nightgown was soft, smooth, and Cas’ body was so warm underneath it. Dean wanted so bad. He wanted to touch Cas and ruck up his lingerie and fuck him in it. He wanted to tear it off and ruin it. He wanted to take it off gently and wear it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Things

Dean finished rinsing out his mouth and swiped a towel across his face before reaching for the floss. Leaning his hip against the old porcelain sink in the bunker bathroom, he wrapped the floss around his fingers and set to finishing his nightly routine. Face washed, nails scrubbed, teeth brushed and flossed. It was maybe a bit early to be going to bed, but Dean wasn’t just going back to his room to sleep. 

Cas would be there. 

In his room. Their room.  _Theirs_. 

God it was weird and Dean didn’t know if he was ever really going to get used to it. Cas was somehow even weirder as a human than as an angel, but he sure seemed a lot happier to Dean. And Dean had been doing better himself. 

They all still hunted, Sam and Cas and him, but they had a home base. They had each other. It was good. Dean might never get used to going to bed next to Cas most nights, and waking up next to him most mornings, but even if he never got used to it he figured it was a nice surprise. That Cas was still around. 

Course, a lot of things Cas did tended to surprise him. Like picking out panties in Target the other week. 

Dean’s flossing was interrupted by a quiet rap at the door, which opened a crack so he could hear “Dean?”

“Yeah, s’just me.”

Finished flossing, he turned and tossed the string in the wastebasket while Cas came in to the bathroom. Dean couldn’t decide if it was weird that they brushed their teeth together a lot. There was the whole huge bunker which had several bathrooms but still Cas would crash his nightly routine to crowd up next to him at the sink and brush his teeth. 

When Dean turned back around to face Cas, he nearly swallowed his tongue. 

Cas closed the door behind him and stepped up to the sink next to Dean, reaching up for his tooth brush from the vanity cupboard behind the mirror. 

“What are you wearing Cas?”

“Pajamas.”

“No, that’s lingerie.”

Cas tipped his head to look at Dean before focusing on laying a neat stripe of toothpaste on his brush, shrugging one shoulder - off which hung a delicate silk night gown. It was a soft peachy color, kind of reminded Dean of melted orange sherbet. It wasn’t like it was some risque scrap of fabric piece of lingerie. It went all the way down to Cas’ knees and the straps on his shoulder were several inches wide, the front of it just under his collarbone. A deeper shade of orange lace was overlaid on the silk across the chest and ran in a stripe along the bottom of it. It kind of looked like granny lingerie - you know, vintage. 

Oh crap. 

“Where did you even get that?”

Cas was brushing his teeth vigorously. He paused to speak with a mouthful of foam, “You said I could look through what was in storage here if I wanted?”

“Yeah. You found this here?”

Cas, brushing his teeth again, nodded.

“Dude, you can’t go walking around the bunker in that.”

It was pretty tame, for lingerie, but still. A man doesn’t go walking around in something like that, especially not if Dean is fucking that man and Dean’s brother also lives in the same space as them. 

And even if it was tame, it  _did things_  to Dean. He really, really wanted to reach out and touch it. Feel how smooth that silk was over Cas’ fit body. Pull it a little tighter over the swell of his ass. 

Cas just shrugged at him again. 

“Man, what if Sammy saw you in that?”

Cas spit out a mouth of foam. “He already did.”

“What?”

“I ran in to him in the hallway.”

Cas was partly turned to look at Dean - who was in his normal plaid pajama pants and t-shirt thank you - and there was white toothpaste all around his mouth and a scowl in the crease of his brow but Dean could not stop looking at the peak of his nipples through the thin fabric over his chest. 

“You - what? What did he say?”

“He said goodnight.” Cas turned back to the sink, twisting the tap to rinse off his brush and scoop water in his hands to rinse his mouth out. When he straightened back up, he pursed his lips and added, “He also said to be more quiet. I don’t believe I snore. Dean, do I snore?”

“He is not talking about snoring.”

“Oh.”

Cas bent over the sink again to finish rinsing his mouth. Dean reached out, settled his hand lightly on the small of Cas’ back. The nightgown was soft, smooth, and Cas’ body was so warm underneath it. Dean wanted so bad. He wanted to touch Cas and ruck up his lingerie and fuck him in it. He wanted to tear it off and ruin it. He wanted to take it off gently and wear it himself. 

At his touch, Cas angled his body towards Dean, looking up and back at Dean in the reflection of the mirror with a small smile. Dean settled both his hands over Cas’ hips and lined up behind him, pressing their bodies together. Cas grabbed the towel hanging beside the mirror and wiped his face off as Dean ran his hands up and down silk soft muscular hips. 

Cas pressed back against him, reached an arm up and back to curl around Dean’s neck. Arched his body, tipped his head back against Dean’s shoulder. Closed his eyes, smiled. 

Dean kissed the side of his neck and nipped at his ear, circling an arm around Cas’ waist and swirling his fingers against the silk. 

Cas sighed and turned around in Dean’s hold. “You know, I did find a few of these.”

“More of those nightgowns?”

“Mmm. There were a few that I thought might look nice on you.”

“There were?”

“Do you want to come look with me?”

-

See, here’s the thing. Dean let Cas lead him around the maze of bunker corridors to some bedroom that he hadn’t gotten around to cataloguing yet beyond ‘not interesting’ and ‘not dangerous’. But it was very, very interesting. Cas opened up this big wooden freestanding closet, and then he opened this panel inside of it that had another compartment that was full of lingerie. 

And the thing was, this stuff was as old as everything else in the bunker. It was classy lingerie, silky nightgowns and a few floor length robes with tasseled sashes and even corsets. But these things probably were never worn by a girl. Because it was the  _Men_  of Letters. There weren’t any girls in it. And Dean doubted that these guys were bringing chicks back for wild parties or living with girlfriends here. So these were a guys lingerie. Some stodgy book worm Man of Letters had a hidden stash in his closet. 

Dean figured that men throughout time were always perverts. 

Cas stood off to the side wearing the piece of lingerie he’d already claimed and watched Dean browse through the closet. Dean figured he’d probably thoroughly gone through the whole thing. The secret compartment was smooshed off to the side and angled a bit funny. Dean tugged a few things halfway out to look at them. He was a bit curious about the corsets, they looked like the real deal with that stiff stuff inside that kept them rigid. Some had the elastic strappy bits hanging off the end to hold up thigh high stockings. Dean wondered if there were stockings stashed somewhere in here. 

He moved quickly through the whole thing, glimpsed at stuff, moved on. Tried not to seem too interested. But he really really was. And Cas must have known this. That it was more than just panties. 

Panties, although he’d always considered that little indulgence a bit risky, were pretty easy. They were small, could be stuffed in the bottom of a duffel or wrapped in a pair of jeans. Dean could sneak a pair of panties around here and there and it was his own dirty little secret. But getting into stuff like this, this was more high maintenance. 

Dean didn’t get things like this. These things were delicate. They were pretty and soft and they didn’t belong with him unless they were on the girl he had in his arms. Because his skin was calloused, there was grave dirt permanently etched under his nails, his hair always smelled just a little like gasoline and smoke; Dean wasn’t soft. He would ruin stuff like this. 

His fingers brushed over a sheer material, not really lace but it was see through. A soft blush pink color. Shorter than Cas’ nightgown. Just a narrow strip of frill around the bottom of it but the neckline was more fancy. The chest was silk and there were little white pearl beads sewn around the edges of it. Dean carefully pulled it out a little more. He lingered on it. He put both his hands on it and spread the sheer material out to get a good look at it. He shouldn’t….

“I think that would look very nice on you.”

Dean startled, almost having forgotten Cas was right there with him. “I don’t know.”

“It would. I know it would.”

Dean could feel his face flush, looking over his shoulder at Cas who had perched on the edge of the bed, his silk night gown smoothed neat over his lap. Cas had a little stubble on his jaw because he shaved in the morning. His hair was a mess, which it always was no matter what time of day it was. His legs were hairy and Dean couldn’t stop looking at the bulge in his lap that was just so right under the thin clinging material. 

Panties were, well they were a small allowance to himself. Dean never really thought he looked that good in them, or that other people would like them much. He was a guy, a masculine guy. This sort of girly fru fru stuff ought to just look weird on him because he was no where near feminine. But neither was Cas, and it looked good on Cas. 

It looked good on Cas and Cas wasn’t even trying to look like a girl, he wasn’t trying to be pretty, he wasn’t trying to tease Dean with it. He just wore it. Because he wanted to. Because he was Cas, and he liked it. 

It was that simple. 

-

Dean had looked both ways down the hall, he had clutched that pink piece of lingerie close to his chest as he hurried back to their bedroom. Even when they got inside, and Cas locked the door behind himself, Dean couldn’t bring himself to do it. It seemed like just so much more than a pair of panties. 

Cas stripped him down. Set the nightgown on the bed while he kissed Dean and untied the waist of his pajama pants. Knelt down as he pulled them off and kissed Dean’s cock. Pressed their bodies together as he stood back up and lifted Dean’s shirt up. The silk of Cas’ nightgown slid smooth over his skin and Dean could feel how hard Cas was too. 

Dean held his arms up as Cas tugged the pink nightgown down and smoothed it over his broad chest. The fabric fit across his chest better than he would have thought, it was a little tight over his ribs and a little loose where he decidedly did not have tits, but Cas was smiling at him and pulling him closer to the bed. 

Circling an arm around Cas’ waist, Dean pulled him flush to kiss him, press a thank you to his skin with lips, breathe gratitude into him. 

Cas ended up pushing Dean down on to the bed, straddling his waist and scooting them up until Dean was stretched out comfortably and Cas was grinding against him. The silk was rucked up his thighs, legs parted over Dean’s lap, but it still covered his cock that strained up against the material. Cas leaned over Dean, shifting until Dean’s cock was trapped against his belly under the sheer material of his own nightgown. The both of them rubbing over each other through delicate material. 

Gripping on to his waist, Dean whimpered and rocked up against Cas. Barely there kisses were scattered over Dean’s chest above the pearled collar, up his neck, over his forehead, before Cas finally dipped down to kiss him on the lips. He’d never get tired of the heat of Cas’ mouth against him, the feel of his breath. Human, and there, and all for Dean. 

Pushing the hem of lace up Cas’ strong thighs, Dean dipped his hand under the  material and stroked up the curve of Cas’ firm ass, fingers trailing up to the small of his back and dragging down again. Cas shifted and pressed back before rising up to his knees and scooting up to Dean’s chest. He reached over to the nightstand while Dean kept petting over his hips, his thighs. 

Cas’ erection bobbed right in front of Dean’s face, the silky fabric draping down over it as Dean’s hands moved, sliding around, grasping it. Craning his neck forward he licked at the tip, salt bitter and jumping eagerly at the contact. Cas pulled one of Dean’s hands up, slicking his fingers. Dean opened his mouth as Cas scooted closer. Moved his hands around behind Cas again and pressed the pads of his fingers against the furl of his hole. 

Closing his eyes, Dean focused on the feel of Cas, jaw slack taking him in and fingers pushing harder till they slipped inside. He opened his eyes again at the soft little gasp as Cas’ hips stuttered. He had one hand braced on the wall above Dean’s head, and the other hand bunched in the pale orange silk of his nightgown pulling it up around his stomach as Dean sucked his cock, fingered him open, worshiped him. 

The whisper of fabric over Dean’s cock was a tease as it twitched, the nightgown between him and the bed making his skin prickle as he squirmed underneath Cas. Fingers twisting inside his body, silk smooth heat sweeter than any lingerie, muscles clenching as Cas watched Dean. When his neck was too sore, he lay back against the pillow and let Cas fuck in to his mouth. Cas never went deep, stopped with his cock resting on Dean’s tongue when Dean hit the right angle with his fingers, dropped his nightgown and smacked his hand on the wall before pulling away. 

Dean started to lean up on his elbows, wrap his arms around Cas to flip him over, but a strong hand splayed on his chest and pushed him back down. Dean liked this, the hush quiet in the room that didn’t demand words or explanations or reasons or questions. Cas could tell him what to do without telling him, and Dean was more than happy to comply. Sometimes it was hard to say what he wanted, what he needed, because it was so much more than ‘you gonna ride me baby’ or ‘fuck me with that pretty thing on’. 

The lamp beside his bed had a gentle sort of yellow to it’s light. It light up half of Cas’ face, half of him glowing softly as he twisted around and slicked Dean’s cock, held him still as Cas pulled up his lingerie and sunk down. The light caught on the gleam of silk, in the corner of his mouth, the curve of his shoulder. Dean’s breath was caught somewhere at the base of his throat, hadn’t quite made it out of his chest, as Cas seated himself fully on Dean’s cock. 

Pretty pink sheer was pushed up over Dean’s belly, the peach silk of Cas’ gown tangled at the tops of his thighs again, cockhead lifting it up. Cas got himself situated and he stilled. Dean stroked his hands up warm thighs and scratched his nails under the silk. Cas grasped his wrists, slid hands down his arms and pulled at the sheer of his gown. It drew tight over his chest, rasped over his nipples, made his breath hitch again, again, as Cas rolled his hips. 

Dean started to push up, heels digging in to the bed, fucking up deeper into that tight heat as Cas bit his lip and swiveled. Cas did this dirty thing with his hips sometimes, he just pressed himself down on Dean’s hips and  _moved_ , didn’t lift up or push or squirm, sat fully on Dean and made this little motion with his hips that burrowed Dean up further in to him and it made his eyes cross. 

Cas pushed down on his waist, lay flat against Dean and caught his face. Dean stilled. They did this sometimes. It was kind of weird, but good. So, so good. Cas would just sit on him, lay against him, hold him. They didn’t move. They breathed together. Felt their chests rise and fall, felt Cas’ heartbeat through thin delicate material and the cage of his ribs, felt the both of them surrounding each other. 

Every now and then, Cas would start to move oh so slowly, oh so gently, rolling his hips like a wave, their nightgowns bunching between their bellies where Cas’ cock slid. Dean kissed him, open mouthed and breathy, hands gripped on to Cas’ waist. He’d start to move too, push up, up, pull Cas down. But then Cas would stop again. Lay against Dean. Breathe. 

It kind of drove him mad. Fingers gripping tight into Cas’ waist and teeth hard against his lips. It drove him mad until he took a deep, shuddering breath right alongside Cas’ heartbeat and then it was okay again. Still. Quiet. 

It got to a point that his arousal quavered right on the edge of release but didn’t quite tip over and it ached at first with tension but after he acclimated to the tight strung heat of their connected bodies, there was something else to notice. The swelling surging ache in his chest, expanding, contracting, with their shared breathes. That, the heat and pressure behind his ribs, kept climbing higher and higher every time Cas worked him up and stopped. Again. Again. 

They were both sweaty, silk and lace sticking to skin. The straps of Cas’ nightgown had fallen over his shoulders, pulled tight against his arms when he moved, slid down enough a nipple peeked out and Dean spread his hand against Cas chest to tease his fingers over it. He was vibrating from the energy and tension. Every little twitch of hips, hot clutch of Cas’ body around his cock, hands braced on his chest, Dean was utterly and completely subsumed in it. 

When Cas finally pushed up, lifting his slip up so his cock bounced free, rode Dean’s cock with steadily increasing lift-drops of his body, Dean moved with him again. Hands braced on Cas’ waist, he made the prettiest sight Dean had ever seen so debauched like that. The pink stain on his cheeks was darker than his nightgown, muscles straining and shining in the lamp light with perspiration. But Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the blue of Cas’. Deep and dark and knowing. 

It only took a shuddering inhale and the trembling of Cas’ thighs clasping his waist for Dean to tumble over the edge, body bowing up off the bed as he held on tight and Cas was spattering his pink nightgown with come, both of them shaking apart and gasping and clutching at each other. Cas gripped on to his wrists and pushed down on his lap, hips stuttering, back arching, mouth open and eyes still locked on Dean. 

With a groan, Cas finally let go and flopped down on the bed next to him, silk mostly bunched around his waist, stupid smile on his flushed face and eyes blinking sleepily. Dean pushed a curl of hair away from his forehead. Rolled on to his side and threw an arm over Cas’ waist. Cas slide a leg between his thighs. Drenched in sweat and sticky with come, the lingerie wasn’t very comfortable anymore, but Dean liked the way it looked all wrecked on Cas. 

Cas hummed contentedly when Dean kissed the tip of his nose, licked open his lips and breathed in to his mouth. Hand sliding up Cas’ back, fingers dipping in the furrow of his spine, Dean pulled him closer. They could bother with cleaning the delicate lingerie in the morning. 

And bring the rest of the stash to their bedroom.


End file.
